The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and more particularly to controlling interconnect channel thickness therein.
In the manufacture of integrated circuits, after the individual devices such as the transistors have been fabricated in and on the semiconductor substrate, they must be connected together to perform the desired circuit functions. This interconnection process is generally called xe2x80x9cmetallizationxe2x80x9d and is performed using a number of different photolithographic, deposition, and removal techniques.
In one interconnection process, which is called a xe2x80x9cdual damascenexe2x80x9d technique, two interconnect channels of conductor materials are separated by interlayer dielectric layers in vertically separated planes perpendicular to each other and interconnected by a vertical connection, or xe2x80x9cviaxe2x80x9d, at their closest point. The dual damascene technique is performed over the individual devices which are in a device dielectric layer with the gate and source/drain contacts extending up through the device dielectric layer to contact one or more channels in a first channel dielectric layer.
The first channel formation of the dual damascene process starts with the deposition of a thin first channel stop layer. The first channel stop layer is an etch stop layer which is subject to a photolithographic processing step which involves deposition, patterning, exposure, and development of a photoresist, and an anisotropic etching step through the patterned photoresist to provide openings to the device contacts. The photoresist is then stripped. A first channel dielectric layer is formed on the first channel stop layer. Where the first channel dielectric layer is of an oxide material, such as silicon oxide (SiO2), the first channel stop layer is a nitride, such as silicon nitride (SiN), so the two layers can be selectively etched.
The first channel dielectric layer is then subject to further photolithographic process and etching steps to form first channel openings in the pattern of the first channels. The photoresist is then stripped.
An optional thin adhesion layer is deposited on the first channel dielectric layer and lines the first channel openings to ensure good adhesion of subsequently deposited material to the first channel dielectric layer. Adhesion layers for copper (Cu) conductor materials are composed of compounds such as tantalum nitride (TaN), titanium nitride (TiN), or tungsten nitride (WN).
These nitride compounds have good adhesion to the dielectric materials and provide good barrier resistance to the diffusion of copper from the copper conductor materials to the dielectric material. High barrier resistance is necessary with conductor materials such as copper to prevent diffusion of subsequently deposited copper into the dielectric layer, which can cause short circuits in the integrated circuit.
However, these nitride compounds also have relatively poor adhesion to copper and relatively high electrical resistance.
Because of the drawbacks, pure refractory metals such as tantalum (Ta), titanium (Ti), or tungsten (W) are deposited on the adhesion layer to line the adhesion layer in the first channel openings. The refractory metals are good barrier materials, have lower electrical resistance than their nitrides, and have good adhesion to copper.
In some cases, the barrier material has sufficient adhesion to the dielectric material that the adhesion layer is not required, and in other cases, the adhesion and barrier material become integral. The adhesion and barrier layers are often collectively referred to as a xe2x80x9cbarrierxe2x80x9d layer herein.
For conductor materials such as copper, which are deposited by electroplating, a seed layer is deposited on the barrier layer and lines the barrier layer in the first channel openings to act as an electrode for the electroplating process. Processes such as electroless, physical vapor, and chemical vapor deposition are used to deposit the seed layer.
A first conductor material is deposited on the seed layer and fills the first channel opening. The first conductor material and the seed layer generally become integral, and are often collectively referred to as the conductor core when discussing the main current-carrying portion of the channels.
A chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) process is then used to remove the first conductor material, the seed layer, and the barrier layer above the first channel dielectric layer to form the first channels. An abrasiveless chemical is used for the chemical-mechanical polishing process in order to prevent abrasives from being left in the channel. When a layer is placed over the first channels as a final layer, it is called a xe2x80x9ccappingxe2x80x9d layer and a xe2x80x9csinglexe2x80x9d damascene process is completed. When the layer is processed further for placement of additional channels over it, the layer is a via stop layer.
The via formation step of the dual damascene process starts with the deposition of a thin via stop layer over the first channels and the first channel dielectric layer. The via stop layer is an etch stop layer which is subject to photolithographic processing and anisotropic etching steps to provide openings to the first channels. The photoresist is then stripped.
A via dielectric layer is formed on the via stop layer. Again, where the via dielectric layer is of an oxide material, such as silicon oxide, the via stop layer is a nitride, such as silicon nitride, so the two layers can be selectively etched. The via dielectric layer is then subject to further photolithographic process and etching steps to form the pattern of the vias. The photoresist is then stripped.
A second channel dielectric layer is formed on the via dielectric layer. Again, where the second channel dielectric layer is of an oxide material, such as silicon oxide, the via stop layer is a nitride, such as silicon nitride, so the two layers can be selectively etched. The second channel dielectric layer is then subject to further photolithographic process and etching steps to simultaneously form second channel and via openings in the pattern of the second channels and the vias. The photoresist is then stripped.
An optional thin adhesion layer is deposited on the second channel dielectric layer and lines the second channel and the via openings.
A barrier layer is then deposited on the adhesion layer and lines the adhesion layer in the second channel openings and the vias.
Again, for conductor materials such as copper and copper alloys, a seed layer is deposited by electroless deposition on the barrier layer and lines the barrier layer in the second channel openings and the vias.
A second conductor material is deposited on the seed layer and fills the second channel openings and the vias.
A CMP process is then used to remove the second conductor material, the seed layer, and the barrier layer above the second channel dielectric layer to form the first channels. When a layer is placed over the second channels as a final layer, it is called a xe2x80x9ccappingxe2x80x9d layer and the xe2x80x9cdualxe2x80x9d damascene process is completed.
The layer may be processed further for placement of additional levels of channels and vias over it. Individual and multiple levels of single and dual damascene structures can be formed for single and multiple levels of channels and vias, which are collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cinterconnectsxe2x80x9d.
The use of the single and dual damascene techniques eliminates metal etch and dielectric gap fill steps typically used in the metallization process. The elimination of metal etch steps is important as the semiconductor industry moves from aluminum (Al) to other metallization materials, such as copper, which are very difficult to etch.
One of the major problems encountered during the CMP process is that it leaves behind voids in the center of the channel and at the interface between the channel and the barrier layer. Another significant problem present as a byproduct of the CMP process is a shallow crater or xe2x80x9cdishxe2x80x9d in wider channels due to a xe2x80x9cdishing effectxe2x80x9d. All of these problems leave the surface in an undesirable state.
Because the CMP process is expected to leave a completely planarized surface, these unexpected voids make it difficult to control channel thickness. Channels with variable thickness are in turn subject to variable resistance levels, rendering devices unpredictable and therefore unusable. Channels with variable thickness can lead to a shorter time to failure. The CMP process used to remove the barrier and seed layers can also lead to a greater number of defects and leaves undesirable surface residue.
One problematic answer to this problem has been to provide very thick barrier layers, which provide large process margins during CMP. Unfortunately, these materials have relatively high resistance and tend to reduce the overall current-carrying capability of the channels.
A solution to this problem has been long sought but has long eluded those skilled in the art.
The present invention provides a manufacturing method for integrated circuits having a semiconductor substrate with a semiconductor device. A device dielectric layer is formed on the semiconductor substrate. A channel dielectric layer on the device dielectric layer has an opening provided therein. A barrier layer lines the channel opening. A seed layer is deposited over the barrier layer. A conductor core layer is deposited on the seed layer, filling the opening over the barrier layer and connecting to the semiconductor device. The seed and barrier layers are then removed above the dielectric layer with a first CMP process. An additional thin copper layer is then deposited over the surface and then planarized by a second CMP process which is less abrasive than the first CMP process. This results in reduced dishing, the elimination of voids, better planarization of metal layers, and uniform channel thicknesses without the drawbacks of increased resistance, shorter time to failure, and numerous surface defects and residues.
The above and additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.